The Knight's Final Thoughts
by ookami-chan-spirit
Summary: Suzaku has now killed Lelouch vi Brittania, but even though the assassination was a request, neither boy will deny the fact they love each other- even if the other doesn't know it. Yaoi included ending to Code Geass.


**Hey reader! Guess what, you've never seen me in this fandom; but there's a first time for everything. **

**Anyway, introduction over, I have something to say, but you probably already know where this is going.**

**I don't own Code Geass, Lelouch vi Britannia or Suzaku Kururugi.**

**Warning: This has YAOI included, so you better not try and flame me because of it. If you do, it'll only make you look like an idiot with no life besides random hating. God, now I don't know what else I should say... So while I figure that out, enjoy this little Lelouch/Suzaka one-shot. And note; this starts from when Suzaka (Zero) makes his appearance in the last episode. **

**I skipped everything right until this episode because I'm evil! So have mercy on me as I will not know near enough anyone's names- so they'll be referred to by their appearance and this story uses pretty much every word in the ending episode, but I will be adding more to it.**

**Yeah... I'm evil, but don't tell anyone or else the hero will stop my plans for world domination. NOT! But that is just me, randomly funny and weird at times. **

**.**

The emperor looked at the cloaked figure that was stood high ahead of his float that was once moving ever so slowly, but was now still as a statue. His violet-pink eyes were filled with shock and his grip on the arms of his throne had tightened.

'_What is this?'_ Lelouch vi Britannia thought to himself before he watched the gunshots fire. The cloaked figure; Zero, dodged them with such grace and accuracy in every movement- it was almost like he'd been practicing it for years. He was already past the robots and was nearing the evil emperor. But a just as fancily dressed man that wore a mask stopped any other attacks.

"Don't fire. I shall take him on!" he exclaimed as he prepared his blade from under his sleeve and charged at Zero.

The purple suited figure jumped high and used the masked knight's shoulder as a step to boost himself higher until he reached his destination. Just two more jumps- one over a prisoner and the other over Lelouch's younger sister; Nunnally vi Britannia.

The next moments were the more saddening ones.

Lelouch pulled out a gun from the inside of his cloak and spoke with anger. "You cretin."

The sword that Zero held was much quicker than any non-existant gun shot as it flung the sword our of the emperor's hand and high into the air.

As Zero got into a battle stance with his sword aimed directly at Lelouch's chest- said male smiled as he remembered the plan.

Suzaku was to kill him, as planned, all the hatred in the world was gathered on Lelouch. All Suzaku had to do was erase Lelouch from existence and put an end to the chain of hatred.

But he had to do it as Zero, so the Black Knights would have a legend of Zero left behind for them.

Shneizel was to work for Zero. Negotiation and talk would unify the world, it would embrace the future.

That was...

Zero Requiem.

People desire the future, wishes were like Geass. Able to grant power to someone so they could do something they couldn't do before without help.

"Only those who are prepared to fire should be fired at."

The faces of the other prisoners were filled with more shock. Some turned their gaze away while some shouted out. The crowds all stayed focused as they witnessed the events.

'_Suzaku, you will become a hero. You will become Zero, saviour of the world, who rescued everyone from the enemy of the world; Emperor Lelouch vi Britannia.'_

A sickening sound of piercing flesh could only be heard after. The sword Suzaku was holding had now been plunged into the supposed enemy of the world's chest.

The violet eyed boy widened his eyes as he choked out in an attempt to continue breathing for a while longer.

Inside his mask, Suzaku had tears streaming out of his eyes.

"Le... Lelouch..."

"This is also punishment for you..." Lelouch dropped his head onto Zero's shoulder.

"You will be the defender of justice and wear a mask forever... You will no longer be able to live as Kururugi Suzaku." Lelouch's hand was bloodstained and currently gliding across the surface of the Zero mask.

Lelouch spoke some more final words.

"You will sacrifice all of your own happiness for the world... eternally..."

With determination in his eyes, from behind the mask, Suzaku confidently spoke. "I accept that Geass."

With that, Lelouch let his bloody hand fall and Suzaku pulled out the sword, letting the nearly dead emperor stumble to the slope before he fell forward and slid down to near his terrified sister.

The slope was covered in blood, just like Lelouch's clothes. His sister looked with question as she spoke his relation name to her. _'Brother.'_

As she held his hand, revelation hit her.

"You were..." she started before brought his hand closer.

"Brother, I love you!" she cried. Lelouch looked out to her with flickering eyes.

"Yes... I... destroy worlds... create worlds... but I... love you... and I love... Suzaku..."

With them last words spoken, Lelouch let the darkness cloud his mind and take him away. Nunnally screamed, she begged her brother to open his eyes. She shouted brother as she buried her head into his blood stained chest.

Zero swung the sword letting the blood splatter onto the floor, though from inside the mask- he was crying.

"Lelou.. Lelouch... you don't know how much I love you... and I'm sorry!" Suzaku quietly cried as he watched the face of his dead love's sister increase in sorrow as she screamed louder than ever before.

"Lelouch the demon has died! Release the hostages!" was the cry of another woman and soon enough; many people came out of the building.

The masked man called the order to retreat, the hostages all started to speak of whether or not it was Zero, Nannally cried and shrieked while the crowds all shouted praise. 'ZERO! ZERO! ZERO! ZERO!'

As the winds started to lightly blow the cape Suzaku wore, he made a promise to himself- one that he would surely fulfil.

'_You will never be forgotten...'_

And sure enough, Suzaku kept to his promise and later on- had carved a stone with a simple engraving.

'Here lies Lelouch vi Brittania. Rest In Peace Forever.'

Lelouch's body was embalmed and buried in a secret location along with the gravestone.

And to this very day, the gravestone is still hidden. Whether anyone else knows of its existence is unknown, but for now... it has to remain a secret.

...After all, it is the secret memorial of Lelouch vi Britannia- handmade by Suzaku... aka...

_Zero: The saviour of the world._

**.**

**Fin.**

**Wow, for a quick one-shot, this took a long time to write and is very long to read. **

**Oh well, that makes it even better. So press the review button and leave your opinion. **

**That's all from me. Bye.**


End file.
